


Stay Safe, Mao Mao

by KonamiKofi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Heroic Goodbyes, Mao Mao's ego soars through the roof, Other, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonamiKofi/pseuds/KonamiKofi
Summary: When a new monster wreaks havoc in Pure Heart Valley, you're forced to stay home while Mao Mao fights. Like everything else Mao Mao does, the parting goodbye is cinematic. What a hero.(A drabble from my Mao Mao imagines series! This one absolutely deserved its own piece.)
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Reader, Mao Mao/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Stay Safe, Mao Mao

It all happened so fast. You were just relaxing with the trio, watching an episode of Kendo Ken, when suddenly the ground began to shake. A vase fell off the shelf, and you could feel the ground moving beneath your feet. An earthquake, perhaps? Then the alarm went off, and all of your hopes were dashed. This wasn’t an earthquake: it was a monster. And god, it had to have been huge, with how severely the ground was shaking, despite the distance from Town Center. Your eyes twitched around the room, adrenaline suddenly rushing through your veins. You could distantly hear Adorabat flapping her wings, which was suddenly followed by a scream. Was that excitement, or fear? You couldn’t tell. Finding that you could once-again move, you dashed over to the window, joining the young bat. It all happened so fast. You were just relaxing with the trio, watching an episode of Kendo Ken, when suddenly the ground began to shake. A vase fell off the shelf, and you could feel the ground moving beneath your feet. An earthquake, perhaps? Then the alarm went off, and all of your hopes were dashed. This wasn’t an earthquake: it was a monster. And god, it had to have been huge, with how severely the ground was shaking, despite the distance from Town Center. Your eyes twitched around the room, adrenaline suddenly rushing through your veins. You could distantly hear Adorabat flapping her wings, which was suddenly followed by a scream. Was that excitement, or fear? You couldn’t tell. Finding that you could once-again move, you dashed over to the window, joining the young bat. 

You almost wished you hadn’t. Because maybe if you didn’t know what it was, you wouldn’t be so terrified. Maybe you could rest easier at home if you didn’t know what your _family_ would be fighting. You had retained an injury from a previous battle, and you couldn’t fight for at least another two weeks. You couldn’t _help them_. 

The monster was as big as the sky itself, you were sure of it. It’s maw, _it’s horrendous, monstrous maw_ , hung open almost unnaturally wide. Had its jaw been dislocated? The drool that dripped from its mouth was green in color, although it didn’t erode the ground it dripped upon, much to your surprise. The angle of the house allowed you a perfect view of the creature. It’s tail whipped around demolishing anything it came into contact with. The tail looked almost ratlike, but the creature itself looked like anything but. You could see the fountain, the water structure where you had once made so many memories, layed broken on the ground. It sprayed water in every direction, its pipes crushed. Its dark skin, not scales or fur, but _skin,_ reflected a light almost unnatural. Rather than reflect the light of the sun, it _absorbed_ it. It exuded a permeable darkness, shadows consuming all that it touches. 

You could point out features of this monstrosity for hours. Every time you thought you could define it, there was a new aspect that pointed itself out to you. The only thing that brought you out of your daydream was Mao Mao’s gentle touch. 

“Hey, I love you. I’ll be back soon, don’t worry,” he promised. You knew he was capable of handling himself, and he would have Badgerclops to back him up, but you didn’t want to leave him. If something went wrong, if this _horror_ hurt _your_ Mao Mao, you would never forgive yourself. If he _died…_ you couldn’t imagine what you’d do. Eyes tearing up, you held tightly onto his forearm. 

“Mao Mao, please, you can’t leave. This monster, it’s just too much,” you fretted. “There has to be another way!” 

“I need to do this, (Y/N). I love you, and I promise I’ll come back okay. Remember The Impressor? That was nothing. This one will be easy too.” His rich voice comforted you in the same way it always did. His voice soothes your soul, assuaging all the troubles buried within. You gazed into his eyes and found nothing but truth. His green eyes shone, reflecting only truth. You tentatively let go of his arm, only to cup his face. You moved forward and gently pressed your lips to his own. He pressed his own paws to your waist and back, kissing you eagerly. 

“Come back safe,” you said, parting hesitantly. 

“I will,” he whispered. 

“Come on! We need to go!” Adorabat flapped around, and this time, you could clearly see the excitement in her movements. ‘They’ll be okay,’ you thought. 

“We’re going. Come on, Mao.” Badgerclops urged. 

As the trio, _your_ trio left, Mao gave you one final wave goodbye. When you waved back, he gave you a confident, yet gentle smile, before running to the aerobike. House now empty, you turned on the TV in hopes of drowning out the paralyzing fear that wracked through you. 

* * *

Taking off into the air on the aerobike, Mao let out a hearty laugh. 

“Did you see that BC? That was awesome!” Mao beamed. ‘You were worried about him! You loved him! And god, that was like a scene from a _movie._ The hero comforts his lover before embarking out on a dangerous mission,’ he thought. He was so excited, he could barely hear Badgerclops talking to him. 

“Do you think they’ll be okay at home?” Badgerclops wondered aloud. You two were close, and he was worried. As sweet as the scene was, he was worried you would tear yourself apart at home. 

“Oh, they’ll be okay Badgerclops. They’re tough. Trust me, I can read them,” Mao assured. And it was true. He may have been overly excited at how cinematic the scene was, but he could still read you. You would be okay. 

“There it is! Let’s go guys!” bubbled Adorabat. 

‘There it is, indeed.’ Mao thought. This would be one hell of a fight.


End file.
